Endlessly
by LittleBlissBellamy
Summary: Alice impidió que Jasper atacara a Bella en la noche de su cumpleaños, lamentablemente nadie puede impedir el curso del destino.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

Vislumbre cuando mi hermano abrió la puerta para Isabella y la ayudo a bajar como todo buen caballero que era, me percate de la tensión que la humana emanaba poniendo bastante tenso a Jasper. Me buscaba con la mirada intentando escabullirse seguramente, ¡nadie puede conmigo Swan! Ni siquiera su absurdo capricho porque nadie tomara en cuenta su cumpleaños.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Bella!- —canturree enredando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Al momento en que nuestros cuerpos hicieron contacto una visión me nublo la mente.

— _¡Demonios!- rezonga la chica de ojos marrones cuando el papel hace una incisión en su dedo, del cual, brota una pequeña gota de sangre. _

_Un vampiro de cabellos dorados como la miel, se ve dominado por el aroma del vital liquido y se abalanza sobre la humana, pero antes de que sus mortíferos colmillos puedan perforar el delicado cuello mortal, otro vampiro de cabellos cobre interrumpe en el camino del su hermano, lanzando a la frágil humana hacia la mesa de regalos, para después aterrizar sobre un montón de vidrios hechos añicos._

_Días después del incidente, Edward se marcha, junto con toda la Familia Cullen._

—¡Calla!- susurro en mi oído, respondiendo a mi abrazo.- ¿Alice?

Envié una mirada a Edward quien aun nos observaba divertido por las reacciones de Bella, ¿no había visto nada? Me puse rápidamente a repasar el ultimo capitulo de mi libro de biología, no podía correr riesgos.

—¿Cuándo quieres abrir tu regalo?, ¿ahora o luego? — pregunte con falso entusiasmo, probablemente ella se habrá percatado de mi visión.

—No quiero regalos. — se enfurruño como niña pequeña, así que decidí cooperar, y por supuesto: seguir con la farsa.

—De acuerdo…tal vez luego, ¿te gusto el álbum de fotografías que te envió Renée? , ¿y la cámara de Charlie?

—Si son maravillosos.- contesto pensativa. Después comenzamos a discutir sobre su madurez, su edad, vampirismo, lo común.

El día siguió su transcurso conmigo ocultándole mis pensamientos a Edward, trataba de no pensar en la visión pero me resultaba imposible, debía hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Qué te sucede Alice?- pregunto mi hermano cuando el timbre nos informo sobre el almuerzo.- has estado rara, es decir, más de lo normal. ¿Madonna en Francés? Por favor, siempre creí que tu mente tenía más imaginación.

_De acuerdo, fue una visión, ¿feliz? _Pensé.

—¿podría saber a que hace referencia dicha visión?

_Nop._

-¿es algo malo?

_Solo para Bella._

-¿Qué quieres…

_Oh vamos sabes a que me refiero, para ella es una tortura recibir un abrazo, ahora imagina lo que es tomar varios regalos que yo le tengo preparada, pero pobre de ti si dices algo, ¿estamos?_

No respondió, en su lugar me guiño un ojo y se encamino al salón de mi futura cuñada.

— _¿Dónde está Alice?- la humana busca con la mirada a la pequeña chica, mas no hay señal de ella._

—_Ya sabes cómo es, debe de andar saltando por ahí, no te preocupes, ya aparecerá.- responde un pálido vampiro, mientras deposita un beso en la coronilla de su acompañante._

_Entre tanto la persona buscada, arrasa con una tienda decorativa, llevando consigo varios rollos de papel celofán, carecientes de filo._

—Perfecto. — me murmure a mi misma antes de salir corriendo hacia el estacionamiento, y de ahí, al centro comercial.

—Huh, ¿Alice?- llamo Jasper abriendo la puerta principal para mí.- ¿Qué pretendes hacer con todos esos rollos?

— ¡Son para un regalo!, ¿no es obvio?- más que una respuesta pareció un gruñido, pero después podría disculparme con él.

—Tranquilízate amor, estas destilando nerviosismo y miedo, vas a dejar a todos en estado de Shock si continuas así.- su perfecto asentó sureño salió al pronunciar las últimas palabras y no pude evitar sonreírle abiertamente.

—Perdóname Jazz, pero…- ¿debía contarle? ¿Era necesario recordarle su debilidad por la sangre? No mientras yo estuviera con él.- eh estado algo estresada, Bella y Edward toman demasiadas decisiones al día, y me provocan jaqueca.

Bese la comisura de sus labios y continúe caminando.

—Te amo- murmuro bajito, sin intenciones de que yo le respondiera.

Me encamine con paso humano hacia la mesa, deposite con cuidado el delicado papel recordándome el enorme parecido que guardaba con Bella…_frágiles_ ante el tacto de los vampiros.

Nada iba a pasarle a Isabella, nadie iba a sufrir esa noche, y nadie iba a abandonar a nadie.

**¿se merece un Review o mejor lo borro? ¡Por favor díganmelo!**

**Besos,Bliss.**


End file.
